Lovers Roasting on an Open Fire
by Doggerwolf
Summary: Rudolph and Zoey share their feelings in front of the fireplace! But will Zoey's parents approve of this relationship?


It was December 25.

The Christmas Party was underway. Everyone was happily celebrating the flight Rudolph had saved.

Rudolph was standing next to Zoey. He picked up a candy cane, placed it in his mouth, and began to take in the sweet minty flavor, taking away his exhaustion from the flight he led.

"Gosh, I always knew a flight would be exhausting," he told Zoey, "but not this much."

Zoey giggled and kissed his cheek. "I'm just glad that you made it home okay."

Rudolph's nose glowed.

Zoey yawned. "I'm getting tired. I should head home. My parents want me to return before they do, anyway."

"I'll walk you!" Rudolph said quickly as he bit down on the candy cane.

"You will?" Zoey asked.

"Sure. I need some time away from this."

He opened the door for her and they headed for her house.

They looked at the other repeatedly. Zoey was mesmerized by Rudolph's handsome physique: his scruffy blond hair at the top of his head, his muscle, his red nose, his Medal of Valor draped against his chest.

Rudolph was lost into Zoey. Her beautiful face and sweet smile, her amazing body, her slender legs.

A thought came into Rudolph's head. A thought that he had to ask Zoey.

"Umm...Zoey?"

"Hmm?

"Are you still dating Arrow?" he asked anxiously.

Zoey thought for a moment. "No. I dumped him at the Reindeer Games. But during your flight, we became friends."

Rudolph was relieved, especially because Arrow didn't taunt him again. He and his cousin were now good friends.

"Why do you ask?" she said.

"Oh, nothing."

"Well, have you noticed someone you really like?" She felt like her heart was ripped out as she asked this question.

"Oh, I've noticed someone who I've liked for a long time. I'll tell you when we get to your house."

Zoey felt anxious.

When they reached her house, Zoey walked in and stood in the doorway.

"Thanks for walking me home, Rudolph." she said sweetly.

"No problem, Zoey." He smiled warmly.

"So, who is it you like?" She prepared for the worst.

He suddenly wrapped a hoof around her. "I think I should put it this way." Then he lurched forward and kissed her.

Zoey was surprised for a few seconds. Then she sunk in.

It was soft. Then it got more intense. Zoey wrapped a foreleg around Rudolph's neck and deepened the kiss. She pulled him inside and they landed on the haystack in front of the fire.

They kissed passionately, filling the other's heart with each second. Rudolph's red nose shined brighter than the fire. His light shined in Zoey's face, warming her to the core. Carefully, he let the tip of his tongue move up and touch her smooth lip, and she immediately opened her mouth and let his tongue venture in.

Rudolph never felt so happy or energetic in his life. As for Zoey, she couldn't believe that this dream she had for so long could have come as real as it is now.

He then pulled away and began to nibble on her ear. She moaned in pleasure. Then he moved down to her neck, where he licked and kissed her soft cream fur. She moved her hoof further up his neck to let him do so.

Then he moved back up and once again began to kiss her. This was the greatest moment in their lives. They found love. They knew who they belonged with, who would be there for the other during the darkest times, who would live with them forever, care for them forever, and love them forever.

They broke apart. They were both breathing heavily and were sweating.

"That was amazing." Zoey sighed. "I've never felt so happy in my life."

Rudolph licked her cheek, making a pleasing chill run down Zoey's spine.

"Zoey," he said, "to be honest, you're the one that I want. I've loved you since I first met you."

Zoey could feel her eyes water. "Well, you're not alone."

That made Rudolph's heart jump in happiness.

He rolled off of her and sat in front of the fire, as did Zoey.

"Rudolph, you're not going to act like Arrow, are you?"

He chuckled. "Zoey, you know the answer to that. I'd never be a jerk. I'd never be one to you."

Zoey nuzzled her face into his neck, and he placed his hoof around her head and held her there, both feeling the warmth of the other.

Then Zoey was overcome by a sense of panic. "Oh, my gosh."

"What's wrong?" Rudolph asked, concerned.

She pulled away. "What will my parents think? They'll kill me when they find out that I've had you come over here! They might kill you if they found out we kissed! We might never see each other again."

"Don't worry, you can tell them. I'm sure they'll approve of our relationship."

At that moment, Zoey's parents, Nigel and Gina, walked in(A/N: well, SOMEONE had to give them names). They were surprised to see the couple there.

"Well, what have we got here?" Nigel said in a sly tone.

Zoey rolled her eyes and sighed. "Papa..."

"Do you mind telling us what's going on here?" Gina raised an eyebrow.

Zoey took a deep breath. "Okay. Rudolph and I...we're in love with each other."

It got quiet.

Then her father smirked. "About time."

"WHAT?" the couple asked in unison.

"Oh, don't act dumb, you two." Nigel laughed. "I knew you'd get together someday."

Rudolph looked at Zoey with the biggest smile on his face.

"C'mon, Gina," Nigel said, "lets give the two some time alone." They went into the other room.

Rudolph looked back at Zoey. "Well, I guess we're safe."

Zoey gave him a small kiss. "I guess we are."

And the two leaned against each other and sat in front of the fire, filling their hearts with warmth.


End file.
